Ruki and the Orange Beast
by Kurosetsu
Summary: It is an Ichiruki fic in Beauty and the Beast style. It is a bit parody-tic though but not much. Please read it! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The Kuchiki Family

_**Ruki and the Orange Beast**_

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.

Anyway it is an Ichiruki fanfic. It is an AU. It is a fairy tale. It is based on Beauty and the Beast. So, if you don't like Ichiruki, AU, Fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, please don't read.

It was past 12am and I was wondering, lying on bed, if it was too late or too early to watch TV. Then suddenly I jumped from bed, grabbed my laptop and wrote it down.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER- The Kuchiki family

* * *

Byakuya, the last heir of almighty Kuchiki clan was broke, seriously broke. There was a time when his wife Hisana was alive; they were so wealthy and graceful. People looked at them with so much respect…. But now he lived in a very small wooden villa, a filthy one. People joked about them, mocked them. The only thing that didn't change was his immense pride and his memory of beautiful Hisana and his secret love and care for his three adopted sisters who were more like daughters. They were Rangiku, Yachiru and finally the sweetest Rukia. Once He had both man and money. He had everything he wanted for in life but all of it vanished at once when he lost hia wife and three ships filled with priceless jewels in a tempest. Now he only had this hut in countryside, three sisters to take care of and two faithful horses named- Sode no shirayuki and Senbonzakura kageyoshi.

Byakuya was walking down the street when someone called for him, "Hey! Kuchiki-san, wait a bit." He looked back and saw the wise and creepy gentleman he had known for ages; it was the shady researcher Mr. Urahara. Byakuya gave him a questioned look. "There was a rumor that one of your ships has returned to the port and they were searching for you." Byakuya became delighted though he kept his stoic face, he knew it very well every news from Urahara-san was important.

When he returned home, he made arrangements such as wearing a good outfit, setting up a carriage with his favorite horses. He finally went to bid farewell to his sisters and ask them if they wishes for anything from town. Rangiku, the eldest sister, hearing this said, "Oh, aniki, how much I wish for some pretty dresses! Aniki, please bring me some fashionable dresses. Or else the girls will make fun of me; no boy would look at me." The youngest sister, with strange bubble-gum pink hair, chimed excitedly, "Onii-chan, I want some sweets, no… lots of sweets. I heard there are lots of new kinds of sweets in town," Her eyes sparkled as she thought about those sweets. At last, he went to Rukia. When she heard about it she was glad, she said calmly, "Oh Aniki! I am so glad for you. Good luck. You coming back safe and sound are the best gift to me." Her beautiful violet orbs held so many emotions at them as she looked at Rukia. Byakuya didn't listen. He kept on asking what she wishes for me. "If Aniki really insist" She said shyly "I think I would like a chappy accessory, really" Then Byakuya set off.

* * *

[So everyone, how was it? Please tell me. It was so hot here and my AC is broken too. Our school even cancelled an exam and extended our summer vacation. I am so happy. Me, Myself and this laptop will do so many naughty things now….muahahahahahahhahah! If my parents would find out, I will be kicked out from home. Anyway, back to point, if you want me to continue, I will. If you don't I won't. As obvious as that, okay?]

Jane~


	2. Chapter 2: Ruki's day

_**RUKI AND THE ORANGE**_

Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot fully this time.

I will only discontinue the story if no one read it. Otherwise I will keep on writing and finish this story, believe it or not. Anyway, it is an AU, Ichiruki fanfic. Don't like it, don't read it. Feel free to leave now. If you are an ichiruki fan[like me] please read it, okay!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ruki's day

* * *

Byakuya was quite happy although he didn't show it. He thought about all the things he would do when he became rich again. He almost sang merrily as he went through the forest, but didn't as it would be very un-prideful of a Kuchiki.

The poor maiden Rukia was very sad; she knew how much her aniki cared for her. She cooked a meal like always and set it up. Rangiku and Yachiru chomped the food down hurriedly but she could not eat it. Her sisters eyed her with a worried look. Yachiru asked, "Ruki-chii, not to worry, Byakushi is very strong!" Rangiku agreed saying, "Rukia, you worry too much. He will be just fine. Anyway-" She continued to talk about what a cute dress her friend Momo had bought or a boy named Toshiro who was a prodigy and even shorter than Rukia had shown up. Rukia just laughed nervously. She couldn't shake off the scary feeling bugging her.

It was already afternoon, Yachiru had gone to the next door neighbor whom she calls Ken-chan to play. Rangiku was dressing up very nicely as come real hawty would show up at the bar today. She noticed Rukia's melancholic mood and said, "Ne Rukia, come with me. Maybe, you will find your love of the life." Rukia wasn't really fond of the things like that. But Rangiku forcefully dressed her up in a pretty white dress that Rukia had. She also put some matching hair accessories into her hair. Rukia looked very beautiful in that.

When Rukia entered the bar everyone looked at her, it was as if she was the beautiful ice princess who could control the ice itself, her innocent violet eyes, fragile figure and pale skin multiplied her beauty, everyone awed at her. Although the spell she casted on everyone wore of very quickly as she beat up some guys who tried to come near her, she punched, kicked and hit them, quite gracefully, mind you.

There was a red head who wasn't fazed by it, even though he was hit by her uncountable times; he still wanted to be friendly with her. Rukia quite liked him too so they sat down and chattered. That red head was the leader of the skaters, named Renji. He quite liked Rukia's energetic and stubborn personality. He also liked the way she talked about her brother, sisters, her teacher Ukitake-san, Her late lover Kaien, her friends Honatarou, Kira, Shuhei [who was in love with her sister Rangiku] etcetera and even the sakura trees around her house. She really cared for them all.

Renji could feel that he might be falling for this cute and lovely maiden who only sees him as a friend.

[So, was it okay? I think the characters are nothing like Beauty and the beast, especially Renji. Anyway, please review and I will give you cyber cookie.]

~Jane~


	3. Chapter 3: Freaky castle

_**RUKI AND THE ORANGE BEAST**_

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this you think if I owned Bleach?

Anyway Rukia and Ichigo don't belong to me, they belong to each other. As for the Bleach itself I think Soul Society owns it. So as you have guessed, it is an Ichiruki fanfic. If you own a ship not named Ichiruki, turn back now. Those riding Ichiruki ship and those with no ship will read this humble story of Snow Beauty.

* * *

Chapter 3: Freaky castle

* * *

Byakuya felt like getting wasted. The heavy rain pouring down didn't extinguish the burning feeling inside his head. 'I was a fool, a big one at that.' He thought to himself. His pride was breaking down at this point. He thought of his sisters, how they were waiting for him, especially Rukia.

Byakuya was observed in deep thought when he suddenly realized that he was lost. He didn't recognize the part of the forest. The weather has gotten worse. He couldn't decide which direction he should go to. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was getting impatient. Suddenly, he saw huge dark manor unlighted by the lightning. It was even bigger than the Kuchiki manor. He was debating whether he would go in or not. Wanting a shelter to a stranger was certainly against his pride. Then he noticed Senbonzakura would get sick if he stayed in the rain anymore.

He passed through the creaking iron door hesitantly. After walking more than 50 meters, he noticed a meadow in its side. He once thought about spending the night in the meadow with Senbonzakura but decided against it as it would be rude.

When he ranged the bell before the front door, there was no answer. He knocked on the door quite violently but still there was nothing. He went into there, asking if someone was there. Suddenly there was a husky voice from nowhere saying, "Ichi-nii! You have a guest. Come down now! IIIIIIICHIII-Niii!" Then there was another voice coming down, sounding annoyed, "What? My guest! I know nothing about it!" Then there was another sweet and childish girl's voice, "Ichi-nii, Karin, both of you two are very rude. Don't you know we should be nice to our guests?" Then there was slight grumbling from those previous voices.

Byakuya mentally face palmed at this, he could not decide what he should do now. He thought about getting out of this strange castle. It was freaking him out. But suddenly there was a voice directed at him, "So, it is you, huh. Due to certain circumstances, we can't meet. But there is dinner for you in the hall next to the hall where you are now and next to it, there is a bedroom. You can sleep there." Byakuya decided to accept the hospitality. Then there was also a deep voice of a old man screaming in the background, "Could he be the one, could he?" Then the annoyed voice said, "Oh shut up, old man! Have you gone blind? This is a man….A MAN!"

Byakuya thought about the possibility that he was gone crazy.

* * *

[Wow! It kinda turned out to be parody-tic. I think I am gonna make humor the genre of this story. But please review, follow and favorite. Otherwise, I will lose interest in it]

~Jane~


	4. Chapter 4: Good morning

_**RUKI AND THE ORANGE BEAST**_

Disclaimer: Again?

It is an Ichiruki, AU fiction, kinda parody-tic. If you are not one of Ichiruki babies, TURN BACK NOW!

* * *

Chapter 4: Good morning!

* * *

Light slipped through the curtains hitting his eyes and making the long eyelids flutter. Byakuya slowly opened his deep black eyes and looked at his surroundings. He didn't remember how he ended up there. He calmly got up. Then it suddenly clicked. He remembered last night's incident- weird voices, table full of expensive food and drinks. He thought, 'What a dream! There is no way something so weird could happen to me. Maybe I was imagining things. It must be the manor of some kind nobleman.'

He got out of his sleeping robe he wore last night, took a warm bath then found that his clothes are dried and hanging in the closet. He didn't question how it was perfect. Then he found royal breakfast on the dining hall.

Byakuya called for the owner of the castle to express gratitude but no voice or man came. When he went to the meadow, he saw that Senbonzakura was still eating so he decided to stroll around the garden. It was beautiful, with lots of flower like Forget-me-not, Baby romantic, Roses, Lilies, Tulips, Marigold, Camellia and the flower he loved and cherished the most Cherry blossoms or Sakura. There were many of them. Byakuya sat under it and felt himself calm down.

Byakuya had his eyes closed and thinking about his past with Hisana. Then he heard slight rustling in the bush nearest to him. He was surprised when he saw a bunch of rabbits there. He hurried there and somehow managed to catch one. He patted the soft white fur. He really liked it.

He remembered then that Rukia really liked Rabbits; she was a fan of white rabbit accessories called Chappy. If he took it with him, Rukia will be very happy. He picked it up and proceeded to the meadow.

Suddenly something large blocked his path, he was taken aback by surprise but he maintained his expression. It was actually a beast wearing black robe with orange fur and brown eyes. It looked very annoyed. Byakuya almost laughed at that orange creepy fur…almost!

It growled at him, "You are very unfaithful, you accept my food and hospitality and now taking one of me possessions away! How dare you!" Byakuya felt kinda offended by it, "Aren't you the rude one? You didn't even come to welcome your guest." That beast didn't think of the possibility that someone could talk back to him judging his looks. But it quickly got over his shock, "Anyway, where were you talking it?" He decided to tell the truth, "I have a sister back home who likes rabbits." Byakuya felt good as he thought of Rukia. He noticed that the Beast's eyes softened a little at the mention of the word 'sister'.

The Beast said, "Ok, you can take home this rabbit but instead your sisters has to come here." "Why? Rukia will certainly not come here. I can't give up my pride for a little rabbit." "Oh, it is also for the food and the room." "Why should I listen to you, vulgar Beast?" The Beast was getting more annoyed at this point. "Damn it, ummm…what was the line…Yea, Anyway, she has to come otherwise I will hunt down the whole of your family." Byakuya shuddered at the thought of something bad happen to Rangiku, Rukia and Yachiru. He moved back. The Beast continued, "So now get going, send your sister in 5 days. Otherwise….."

Byakuya rode his horse and got out of the manor hurriedly. His head was in a mess. So he missed the conversation going on behind it.

"Ouch, what was that for Tatsuki?" Beast cried as a bat fell onto his head.

"You were mean!" The two girls' voice from the night said. Though only a football and teapot was in sight.

"Ehhh! No way! What do you think Inoue?"

"Umm…. I think….. you over-acted…..just a little bit….." the sweet hesitant girl's voice came from the white sugar pot with many pretty designs.

"Huh! You too! But it was Ishida who made up those dialogues." The Beast pointed at a pair of white-blue glasses.

"I didn't say to be mean anyway you even forgot some dialogues in the middle."

The Beast grumbled.

"I hope that sister is pretty…." It was a teenage boy's voice which came from a hand-kerchief.

"I hope that sisters is older~" it was another boy's voice which came from a notebook.

"Aaaaah! SHUT UP!" The Beast was annoyed to the point he could be no more.

* * *

[Did you like it? Did you hate it? Make sure to review, follow and favorite. Okay? Did you understand the parts? Anybody who has a question or want any of their favorite character join the story, please PM me.]

~Jane~


	5. Chapter 5: Ichi is troubled!

_**RUKI AND THE ORANGE BEAST**_

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of the Bleach, Byakuya would be the protagonist.

A lot of people have read this story. I would be very happy if you review, follow and favorite. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed, follow and favorite. Here, Cyber cookie for everyone. Can anyone remind me how Yuzu and Karin called Rukia?

* * *

Chapter 5: Ichi is troubled!

* * *

He was so pissed he could not even describe it. All the things happening around it was all so stupid that he considered that all of it was just a dream. Not to mention, his friends had to suffer because of him. Ichigo sighed as he sat on the rooftop and wagged his tail. He didn't care what happens to him but he could not even protect his dears, it made him very mad at himself.

Today he even had to scare that man off. He wanted to protect everyone but hurting someone unnecessarily was not something he would like to do. 'Who knows how that girl will be, really is there any point behind it' He asked himself.

He really missed his days when his manor was lively and jolly. He sighed again.

He went down and found the one he was searching for. The pair glasses named Ishida was there with a book. Ichigo didn't even question how Ishida was reading it without eyes. He asked, "Is there no other way? I really don't wanna hurt that man judging I have a sister too."

"The time will be up soon, the days left till the sword completely breaks are only a bit more than 1 month."

"But-"

"Kurosaki, if the sword breaks you will die. But I can careless about you. If you die, your family, friends and all the people associated with the castle will stay like this forever."

"Why did it have to be a girl?"

"Unless, you are into guys."

"Hell no!" Ichigo really wanted to punch the guys face if he had one then.

"Then are you interested in any girl in the castle?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like Tatsuki, the female attendants, or…..maybe…..Inoue!" Ichigo could almost feel the cold stare the man would give him if he was in his original self. He shuddered.

"No way, I mean they are all like my friends. I have known Tatsuki since I was little. She is like a relative. Same goes for Inoue. Even if I acknowledged her after I was announced as the soon-to-be-king, she is just like an important friend. You know she only came here three years before as the assistant healer of your father."

"You didn't have to give that long explanation, Kurosaki." Ichigo felt that Ishida was somehow relieved.

"So…..Ishida….."

"There is no other way Kurosaki, there is still two days left of the five day time limit you gave to the man."

"If she doesn't come….'

"We have to think of a new strategy then."

Ichigo never felt so useless and powerless after the time of his mother's death.

* * *

[Let me put this straight, I will upload the chapters frequently as I have neither the time nor patient to finish a big chapter. So the chapters will be small. Anyway R&R]

~Jane~


	6. Chapter 6: Ruki's decision

_**RUKI AND THE ORANGE BEAST**_

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Actually the net was so slow I could not upload it. Anyway there is Orihime in this chapter. I particularly neither hate nor like her though.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ruki's decision

* * *

When Rukia heard the door knocking, she ran immediately. She was very worried last night as it had rained cats and dogs. She opened the door and was relieved to see that it was Byakuya. It was already noon but Rangiku was asleep judging the amount of sake she consumed yesterday night. Yachiru went to fishing with Kenpachi-san.

Rukia almost squeaked in excitement seeing the bunny in her brother's hand but then she felt something was wrong. She was used to see her aniki always stoic. Today, it looked a bit different. Like something was off.

She asked, "Aniki, this rabbit is very cute but what happened to the ships?" Byakuya felt bad seeing worry clouded over those bright eyes. He ruffled her soft hair saying, "They were auctioned. Luckily all my debt is paid now. I think it will be alright as long as I have you three." He forced a smile.

Now, Rukia was 100% sure that something was seriously wrong. Byakuya never talked to her like this.

It was afternoon when she was sitting under a tree. She was surprised to see Renji with his friends Zabimaru (a woman with long hair, revealing outfit and foul moth and big breast), a kid (who knows what is his name! Actually he uses the name Zabimaru to call both the woman and the kid. It is possible that the kid is called Zabimaru), a weak-looking and polite guy called Honatarou.

"Huh! What are you doing here Renji?" Renji laughed nervously, he couldn't tell her that he was stalking her.

After hearing Rukia's problem, he suggested, "Rather than wasting your time, you should go ask him directly. I am sure if is anything serious, Kuchiki-san will definitely tell you." "Won't he get angry?" "I think he won't. It is normal for a sister to be worried about brother."

"Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Thank you, Renji. You were a great help." Her eyes gleamed.

As she waved her hand to Renji cheerily, He scratched his cheeks, wondering if there is any way to win her heart, While Zabimaru teased and Honatarou encouraged him.

~Next day~

After having breakfast, Rukia went to Byakuya and asked, "Aniki, is there anything that is troubling you? If so please tell me."

Byakuya first denied and then refused. But Rukia kept on bugging him until he told her the whole incident in the castle. He also added, "Don't do anything unnecessary. When the times come I will definitely protect my pride. You don't have to worry."

Even though Aniki told her not to worry, she still kept on thinking that all of it is her fault and she should be the one clean up the mess. She could not sleep that whole night.

On the dawn of the third day she finally made up her mind. Before Byakuya or any of her sisters got up, she rode Sode no Shirayuki and set off to the forest. She will go to the castle!

~In the castle~

Orihime was very worried. The power she possessed could turn anything back to its previous condition but somehow it did not work against this curse. She was wandering around the castle to find ways to improve the magic of fairies so that it could break this evil curse.

Suddenly she heard Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun talking. She knew that eavesdropping was a wrong thing to do but she couldn't help.

When Ishida-kun asked Kurosaki-kun about her, she almost died. After all, since the first time she saw him she really liked him. She wasn't very sure about his feelings but scared to ask him.

After hearing his reply, tears dropped from her eyes. She should have known it from before. But she couldn't help but hope.

Suddenly one of her fairies came to her saying, "Orihime-chan, there is a girl getting into the castle."

* * *

[How was it? Please follow, favorite and review!]

~Jane~


End file.
